


Silence Speaks Volumes

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru loses his voice. (KuroMahi)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 128





	Silence Speaks Volumes

“I cooked for two hours but it only took five seconds for you two to dump it on the floor! You broke my plates and bowls as well. Over the past year, I spent a small fortune replacing broken plates because of your fights.” Mahiru paced in front of Hyde and Licht who had their heads bowed in guilt. “All I wanted was one simple dinner where my friends—”

His tirade was interrupted by a string of dry coughs. Mahiru patted his chest and he was grateful when Kuro held out a glass of water to him. As he took a long drink, Kuro tenderly stroked his back until he could breathe again. He smiled at Mahiru and joked, “Your lectures are dangerous. Maybe we should let Hyde and Licht go with a warning.”

He started to reply but then he paused as confusion crossed his face. Kuro became worried and lightly rubbed his thumb over the furrows between his brows. Mahiru touched his throat and tried to speak again yet he couldn’t make a sound. He bit his lip before he looked up at Kuro and mouthed, _I think I lost my voice from yelling too much._

“Mahiru lost his voice? We don’t have to listen to his lecture anymore.” Licht could guess what happened from watching their interaction. At first, he was relieved that the lecture was over quickly and he spoke tactlessly. He gasped when Hyde suddenly picked him up and ran to the balcony. He fought against his grip but he couldn’t break out of his arms. “Hey, put me down, Shit Rat! What are you doing?”

“Licht and I will buy some hot tea to help Mahiru!” Hyde made an excuse while he stepped onto the balcony. With that excuse, he jumped to a nearby building. Licht had stopped fighting him but he could feel his eyes questioning him. He explained: “We’re the reason Mahiru lost his voice. Kuro doesn’t get angry often but Mahiru being hurt is the only exception. We should apologize later.”

Kuro watched the two disappear and let out a heavy sigh. He knew that the two didn’t intend to make Mahiru lose his voice and they likely felt guilty. He returned his attention to Mahiru who was cleaning the remains of the dinner he cooked for his friends. Between the time he spent cooking and how important sharing meals was to him, Kuro understood why he got angry with the two’s fight.

He took a roll of newspaper and knelt next to Mahiru to help him clean the shattered dishes. In the corner of his eyes, he saw the disappointment on his face. Kuro thought of how to cheer him up and said, “Those two haven’t changed even after three years. They’ll be back to apologize tomorrow. For tonight, we can buy a pizza and watch a movie. How does that sound?”

He frowned and Kuro was reminded that he wasn’t able to respond to him. With an apology, he tenderly stroked his cheek. He only strained his voice so he wasn’t seriously hurt but he still felt protective of him. Mahiru took his hand from his cheek and lightly circled his finger over his palm. He wrote, _I’m fine. My throat is a little sore but it should get better after I rest my voice._

“How are you going to keep yourself from mothering our friends for a week?” He joked and kissed his forehead. Kuro pulled away from him and picked up the bag filled with broken glass. “I’ll order takeout for us while you find us a movie. It’s lucky that technology advanced enough for me to order online instead of talking to someone over the phone. The audacity.”

Mahiru rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help but laugh softly. Kuro was a little disappointed that he couldn’t hear his bright, unrestrained laughter. He drew on his hand again and told him, _Don’t order anything too unhealthy. I’ll make warm tea for us._

He nodded and they continued to clean the remains of the Greed pair’s fight. The room was silent because they weren’t able to converse like they usually would. Mahiru couldn’t help but think of the time before Kuro came into his life. Years had passed since then but he could easily recall how quiet and lonely the apartment was. They went through a lot but he wouldn’t change a moment.

Throughout the years, they had both changed. He would’ve never imagined Kuro helping him clean the house when they first met. Mahiru passed the couch and caught Kuro ordering noodles. He chuckled slightly. Some things would never change though. He quietly walked behind Kuro and wrapped his arms over his shoulders. Kuro tilted his head slightly and saw the way he pouted.

“I know you said something healthy but there’s a side salad that should balance it out.” He said. Mahiru kissed his cheek before they returned to cleaning the house. After they finished, they sat on the couch together and Mahiru leaned against Kuro’s side. Mahiru had a notepad on his lap so he could speak with Kuro even though he didn’t have his voice.

He lightly poked Kuro before he held a spring roll to his lips to feed him. After he finished eating, Mahiru wiped crumbs from Kuro’s lips. He settled himself against his arm again and watched the movie. He chose a popular movie that his friend had recommended. “You don’t choose horror movies often. Not much can scare us when we’ve faced vampires before.”

 _Misono said it was a good movie_. He wrote. The notebook allowed him to speak with Kuro but it wasn’t the same as talking with him directly. It was frustrating that he couldn’t communicate to him like he usually would. He felt Kuro’s hand in his hair and he looked back up at him.

He kissed the furrows between his brows and said, “I know what you want to say so don’t get frustrated.”

Mahiru used his finger to write on his chest. _I love you._

“There are other ways to tell me that. You can cook my favourite food full of love. That might be a little cheesy so…” Kuro stopped when he felt Mahiru’s lips on his neck. He rolled on top of Kuro and caught his lips in a kiss. He ran his fingers through his brown hair yet Kuro pulled away. “I love you but shouldn’t you rest your voice tonight? You can get pretty loud.”

He drew a heart over his shirt and Kuro nodded.


End file.
